jack_y_lady_arcoirisfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Finn El Humano
Finn (apodado Finn el Humano, Pen en el episodio Piloto y Finn Mertens en el Universo Alterno), es uno de los Personajes principales de Hora de Aventura y el mejor amigo y hermano adoptivo de Jake. Él es un joven adolescente con un gran espíritu de aventurero y explorador de la Tierra de Ooo, junto a Jake, sus Amigos y conocidos. Contenido http://es.horadeaventura.wikia.com/wiki/Finn# ocultar#Historia ##Origen ##Adopción #El Último Humano en Ooo #Apariencia #Cabello #Ropa #Personalidad #Habilidades ##Habilidades Musicales #Canciones de Finn #Edad #Relaciones #Transformaciones y Personalidades #Apodos o Sobrenombres #Frases. #Posesiones #Apariciones ##Apariciones Mayores ##Apariciones Menores ###Episodios Ausentes #Curiosidades #Galería #Referencias Historia Origen Como se muestra en "Recuerdos en la Montaña", Finn fue abandonado por sus padres humanos sin identidad alguna ni rastros de ellos. Tuvo que hacer "boom boom" (que se refiere a defecar en el lenguaje de Finn para no sonar fuerte) sobre la hoja de un árbol, pero perdió el equilibrio y cayó encima de ella, varios animales del bosque lo vieron llorando, pero pasaron de el ignorándolo, hasta que una pareja, (conformada por perros Joshua y Margaret), paso por el lugar del lloriqueo del pequeño humano y se lo llevaron. La dama de la pareja (llamada Margaret), lo levantó y calmó su llanto, haciéndolo sentir mejor, el hombre de la pareja (llamado Joshua), insistió en que su esposa dejara al bebé, pero ella de todos modos siguió haciéndolo sentir mucho mejor y lo adoptó, desde allí conoció a su hermano adoptivo y su mejor amigo Jake. Pero en el episodio Los Últimos Deseos de Billy se revela que su padre humano esta vivo y atrapado en la Ciudadela de Cristal. Adopción http://es.horadeaventura.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:Vlcsnap-2013-07-05-12h10m22s248.png Como se ve en el episodio "El Calabozo de Papá" y "El Recuerdo de un Recuerdo", Finn vivió de bebé en la casa de sus ahora difuntos padres adoptivos, Joshua y Margaret, junto a sus hermanos Jake y Jermaine. En "El Recuerdo de un Recuerdo", se ve a un bebe Finn bailando en el baño de lo que aparentemente fue su antigua casa. Jake más tarde, se convertiría en un hermano de verdad para Finn, vivirían grandes aventuras y cuidarían el uno del otro. El Último Humano en Ooo El apodo de Finn es "Finn El Humano" porque es el último humano de sangre pura sobre la Tierra de Ooo. No obstante, lo primero es muy discutible, y Adam Muto ha admitido que ni siquiera entre los productores de la serie está claro. En teoría, en un mundo en el cual la bomba nuclear en la guerra de los champiñones no hubiera impactado, los humanos tendrían nariz y ojos grandes (demostrado en "Finn el Humano"). No obstante, Simon Petrikov, Betty y uno de los actores de "Rastro de Calor" tenían ese estilo de dibujo que caracteriza a Finn, a pesar de ser antes. De hecho, los padres de Arcoiris dicen que pensaban que todos los Humanos estaban extintos desde hace muchos años. Ésto le da un nuevo a su título "Finn el Humano", ya que su humanidad es única en la Tierra de Ooo. En "Susana Salvaje", cuando Finn encuentra a Susana, él tenía la esperanza de por fin haber encontrado a otro humano en Ooo, cuando se revela que los compañeros de Susana son mutantes, la identidad de Susana como humano o mutante sigue siendo desconocida. En "Bellotopia", Finn pudo haber descubierto si es el único humano o no lo fuera. Otros humanos vistos (como el Mago Desnudo, Penny o Phil) en realidad son mutantes o humanoides, ésto fue confirmado por el creador Pendleton Ward[6][7], e incluso menciona que Finn en parte está mutado de alguna forma. Sin embargo, en el episodio "Betty", Simon Petrikov logra traer a Betty hacia el futuro, por consecuencia, Finn no queda como único humano existente en Ooo. Luego de la existencia de Martin, se confirma que existen tres humanos en Ooo. Apariencia http://es.horadeaventura.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:EE%2198.png Finn es un chico adolescente que actualmente tiene 15 años, con estatura y peso promedios. Tiene el brazo izquierdo y piernas muy delgados (ya que el derecho lo pierde en el episodio "Escape From the Citadel"); pero es un poco gordo del torso; le faltan varios dientes debido a que suele enfrentar monstruos que lo golpean en la cara, además de morder rocas y otros objetos duros [8], éstos dientes en ocasiones son redondos o puntiagudos y cambian de lugar constantemente, dependiendo de la ocasión. En el episodio "El Enchiridion!" puede verse por un momento que su ojo izquierdo es verde mientras que su ojo derecho es azul, como si tuviera heterocromía, sin embargo Andy Ristaino confirmó que esa fue una "ocasión especial" y que en realidad ambos ojos los tiene de color azul claro, cosa que no es visible a simple vista, ya que sus ojos pueden verse con la forma de dos pequeños puntos negros.[9] También en el episodio antes mencionado se vio por un momento que Finn tenía una pequeña nariz redonda, pero ésto es considerado más como un error o escena humorística. El pierde un brazo al final de "Escape From the Citadel", que fue reemplazado por una flor, hasta el episodio "Breezy", en donde lo recupera.. Cabello http://es.horadeaventura.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:Gtr_9.png El cabello de Finn es rubio y rizado. Anteriormente su cabello era muy largo y lacio, pero lo cortó para obsequiárselo a la bruja de árbol ya que ella se estaba quedando calva y se quería ver hermosa , esto fue en el capítulo "A Cortar el Cabello a una Mujer". Con el tiempo, el cabello de Finn volvió a crecer pero no tan largo como antes; en algunos episodios como "Amor Peligroso", "Rastro de Calor", "Ladrón de Manzanas" y "Bellotopia" se muestra a Finn con el cabello largo hasta los hombros. En el capítulo "¡Te Tengo!", La princesa Grumosa ve que Finn tiene cabello largo,pero esto se debió a una ilusión óptica no se es del todo cierto. Finn vuelve a rapar su cabello en el episodio "Davey", ademas de eso lo tiño de color marrón oscuro y después se le ve que crece algo pero pelado en el episodio "Pequeñín" en el cual se le ve desde el inicio o hasta el final. El en el episodio "El Hombre Pájaro Gigante" se muestra que su cabello ha crecido muy rápido y en "Una Falla es una Falla" se ve que su pelo vuelve a estar tan largo como en su primera aparición en la serie. En el transcurso de los episodios, su cabello ha ido cambiando de tamaño, siendo corto en episodios como "El Tren Calabozo" o "Juegos de Amor". Ropa http://es.horadeaventura.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:Sombrero,_finn.png Finn usa un gorro blanco que simula ser de oso polar con dos pequeñas orejas que cubre toda su cabeza mostrando solo el rostro (en españa habría sido confundido por un gorro de conejo). Este sombrero esta inspirado en "Bueno The Bear", un oso creado por Pendleton Ward el creador de la serie. En el episodio "Pequeñin", se puede saber que el sombrero es de pelo de oso polar ya que al final de el episodio Jake dice que van a cortar el pelo a un oso para hacerse otro gorro. También usa una playera de color azul claro, pantalones cortos azules, una mochila verde, calcetines blancos enrollados y zapatos negros. Cuando va a dormir, Finn usa una pijama color rojo que lo cubre de su cuello a sus pies. Personalidad http://es.horadeaventura.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:RELM5.png Muchas veces se comporta de manera sorpresiva y violenta, pero a veces Finn es un chico valiente y justo. Posee un fuerte sentido de la responsabilidad y se molesta cuando no logra ayudar a los que lo necesitan. Es incapaz de hacer cualquier cosa malvada o injusta ya que no es lo correcto. Su comportamiento es el de un niño pero cuando trata con mujeres, actúa de manera caballerosa. Es muy sensible y tierno, cuando está enamorado no sabe como actuar con las chicas y demuestra sus sentimientos. Finn aspira con ser un gran héroe que resguarde la Tierra de Ooo y proteja a cualquier criatura o persona inocente,esto fue sacado de su mas grande ídolo "Billy". Es un poco ingenuo, y en ocasiones esto le provoca una gran cantidad de emociones encontradas cuando no tiene bien claro si una cosa es buena o mala. Como se ve en "A Mi Manera", Finn detesta que le digan cómo hacer las cosas, ya que prefiere hacer las cosas a su manera, ésto también es visto en "Recuerdos en la Montaña". http://es.horadeaventura.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:Vlcsnap-2013-07-05-12h01m48s223.png En los primeros episodios, Finn decía odiar lo cursi, e incluso vomita en "Ven Conmigo" mientras mira una película de amor llamada "Estallido de Amor", pero en "Fantaseando En Un Día Lluvioso" se descubre que en el interior él es en realidad cursi, ésto se llegó a confirmar con su exnovia; La Princesa Flama, actualmente él se está tomando un tiempo con ella visto en "Fuego y Hielo", pero en "Muy Mayor" el dice que intentará arreglar las cosas con ella. Como es visto en los episodios "Océanos de Miedo", "A Mi Manera" y "Rey Gusano", Finn tiene una gran cantidad de miedos y fobias que ponen a prueba su valentía y heroísmo. Uno de las fobias más notables de Finn es el océano, Finn enloquece con el mínimo contacto con el agua de mar, él es en términos, un thalassofóbico, ya que Finn sí puede nadar en ríos o cualquier otro cuerpo de agua, pero no en océanos, siendo particularmente el océano lo que aterra a Finn como es visto en "Océanos de Miedo". http://es.horadeaventura.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:300px-RYG69.png En "Rey Gusano" es en donde se ven gran cantidad de pequeños miedos de Finn, como se es visto que Finn no sólo teme al océano, si no también a los peces que lo habitan.Pero como se ve en "Los Últimos Deseos de Billy" finn supera su miedo como ultima voluntad de Billy. Cuando en "Rey Gusano" Finn empieza a huir de la Dulce Princesa del sueño, menciona indirectamente tener miedo a un lugar donde se escuchen muchos gritos y llantos. Finn también desarrolla un inexplicable pero pequeño miedo a los payasos en "A Mi Manera" por culpa de las Enfermeras Payaso. Como es visto en el Rey Gusano como el último miedo que Finn demuestra. En "Escalofríos", él conoce a la Dama Fantasma, cosa que lo aterra mucho, Finn intenta olvidarle de su memoria, pero como se vio en "Rey Gusano", Finn sigue recordándola y teniéndole miedo. Pero este al parecer en el episodio "El Baúl" Finn supera este miedo después de saber la verdad sobre Shoko la Dama Fantasma (que era Finn en una de sus vidas pasadas). http://es.horadeaventura.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:Nnnf_8.png El Lich es también, aparte de un grande enemigo para Finn, es alguien también a quién Finn le tiene mucho miedo debido a sus experiencias pasadas peleando con él, Finn siente un gran rencor y coraje contra él, y sin embargo aún le tiene algo de miedo cuando lo mira presente. Otra de las más notables frustraciones de Finn es, ser considerado demasiado joven. A lo largo de la serie, bastantes personajes le han dicho a Finn que es un "pequeño niño" a lo que Finn ha respondido enojado o triste, grandes ejemplos de ésto es cuando Finn es rechazado por la Dulce Princesa o cuando ésta se burla de él por ser "un niño", otro ejemplo de ésto es cuando Joshua le dice a Finn "bebito" por medio de un holograma, frustrando bastante a Finn, además de diversas ocasiones en las que Jake ha dudado de la capacidad de Finn para una peligrosa aventura, son algunas de las razones por las cuales Finn tiene un complejo por su edad. Habilidades Finn es muy bueno en varias formas de combate, incluyendo el mano a mano (lucha a puños, patadas, etc), la magia y la lucha con alguna de sus muchas espadas. Él puede saltar muy alto (esto puede ser un efecto de la falta de gravedad en la Tierra debido al cráter en la misma o por culpa de la mutacion de la guerra de los champiñones, ya que otros personajes de la serie no saltan como Finn) y es excepcionalmente fuerte y ágil para un adolescente de 15 años. Finn tiene algunas habilidades de origami, como se muestra en "Ricardio Corazón De León" y "El Closet de Marceline" en el que hace para la Dulce Princesa una grulla de papel. Finn ha sido visto disfrutando cantar y adquiriendo la capacidad del auto-ajuste de su voz de mando después de comer una pequeño ordenador, según su versión. Él es muy bueno para jugar a un vídeo juego llamado Maestros de Aventura que él y Jake juegan en BMO de vez en cuando. Al parecer Finn puede controlar su mente para no sentir dolor alguno, como se muestra en "El Traje de Jake". http://es.horadeaventura.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:S5_E45_-_O_O.png Finn es un poco dotado para la construcción de máquinas simples, tales como la catapulta en"El Jardín de la bruja". También puede escupir a distancias muy largas y lejanas, como se demuestra en "Desalojo!". Cuando le escupe a Marceline y en "Mis Dos Personas Favoritas" cuando Finn le escupe a Tiffany en la cara. En "La Gruta", una de las pruebas de Jake era ganarle a un duende en un concurso de escupir, el cual Finn habría ganado fácilmente. Además, en "Quién podría ganar", Finn le escupe a Jake durante su pelea. También se lo ha visto tocar una flauta en "Prisioneros Del Amor", y además tiene una habilidad en el beatboxing, una técnica de crear sonidos con la boca. Otra de las habilidades que se destacan de Finn es su inteligencia en caso de apuros, el es quien ha creado la mayoría de los planes de escape durante los episodios como: "Descongelando Una Boda", "Morituri Te Salutamus", "De Mal en Peor". Finn también a demostrado ser principiante en la música de globo como se muestra en "El Closet de Marceline" y aún no lo domina. Habilidades Musicales Se sabe que tiene varias habilidades musicales como: *Voz: Principal instrumento que puede distorsionar gracias a un ordenador pequeño que el se tragó y modifico radicalmente su voz. Aunque también puede cantar normalmente a su disposición, ademas puede hablar sin mover la lengua o labios. http://es.horadeaventura.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:Vlcsnap-2013-09-25-11h54m58s255.png *Flauta: En "Prisioneros Del Amor" toca una pequeña canción y después se rompe, pero vuelve a aparecer en "Muy Mayor" *Laúd: En "Ven Conmigo" cuando intenta invitar a la Dulce Princesa a la noche de películas. Luego, intenta invitar a Marceline. *Cascabeles: En "Muerte en Flor" los toca durante la batalla musical contra La Muerte. *Globo: En "El Closet de Marceline" lo lleva para hacer música futurista. Aunque el mismo afirma no maneja a la perfección este "instrumento". *Pandereta: La toca en "La Monstruita de Papi" durante la canción de Marceline en la canción Ya No Soy Una Niña Mas. *Beat Box: Lo usa en "Llegó de la Nocheósfera" y otros episodios de la serie. Contradictoriamente, a todo lo anterior en "Muerte en Flor", dijo que Jake era el musical y no él. Canciones de Finn Edad Finn tenía 12 años de edad en el inicio de la serie y está envejeciendo progresivamente acorde con los capitulos [10]. A partir de "El Tren Misterioso (Episodio)" cumplió 13 años. Finn se muestra en la pubertad a lo largo de la serie. Esto se ve cada vez cuando él está gritando, su voz se quiebra. La voz de Finn es notablemente más profunda a los 13 de lo que era a los 12 años, como consecuencia del envejecimiento de su actor de voz. Episodios con códigos de producción temprana tienen Finn con una voz muy niño como por ejemplo "El Enchiridion!", "Prisioneros del Amor", "Desalojo!", y "Ricardio Corazón de León". En una entrevista a principios de 2012 (al final de la tercera temporada), Pendleton Ward, afirmó que Finn tenia 14 años y en 2013 afirmo que Finn tiene actualmente 15 años afirmando lo anterior. Después de los acontecimientos en "Escape From The Citadel", Finn tiene 16 años. Relaciones Articulo Principal "Finn/Relaciones". Transformaciones y Personalidades Apodos o Sobrenombres Algunos personajes tienen formas de dirigirse a Finn, éstos son algunos ejemplos: *''Finn el Cobarde/Cobarde (Por el Miedo de Finn)'' *''Hermano/Hermanito'' (por Jake la mayoría de veces) *''Valiente/Valeroso/Intachable héroe sin defectos (por Dulce Princesa)} *''Bobo (Por Marceline) *''Tontito'' (por Dulce Princesa) *''Héroe'' (por Marceline) *''Davey'' (dos habitantes del Dulce Reino en el episodio "Davey") *''Creador'' (por Neptor) *''FTH (por Princesa Flama) (Sólo en inglés) *''Muñecon (por el Arbusto) *''Papasito'' (por el Arbusto) *''Chamaco perro'' (por Rey Helado) *''Finny'' (por la Princesa Grumosa en ¡Te Tengo! y el Rey Helado en Secretos Navideños: Parte 1 ) *''Novio (por Princesa Flama) *''Jovencito de La Vecindad ''(por Jake varias veces) *''Esposo (por la Dulce Princesa) (En sueño) *''Rey (por la Dulce Princesa) (En sueño) *''Cojin Humano ''(Por Quilten) (En sueño) *''Chico (Por Martin) Frases. Artículo Principal "Finn/Frases" Posesiones Ver "Armas de Finn". http://es.horadeaventura.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:Mofinn.png *Sombrero de Finn (3 de ellos, sólo uno actualmente) *Mochila de Finn (3 de ellas, sólo una actualmente) *Bolsa para Dormir de Finn *Teléfono de Finn *Sueter de la Dulce Princesa *Enchiridion (Libro) (Anteriormente) *Escudo de Finn *Computadora de Finn y Jake *Mechon de Cabello de la Dulce Princesa (Anteriormente) *Caja Musical de Margaret *Flauta de Finn (Anteriormente) *Pandereta de Finn *Juegos Mentales *Ble *Gafas de Nerdicon (Anteriormente) *Medalla de Hermano Leyendas *Trajes Anti-Fuego *Creador de Burbujas Multidimensionales (Destruido) *Cámara de Video *Grabadora *Holo Libro *Rastro de Calor (Pelicula) *Rasuradora *Amuleto de la Nocheósfera (Anteriormente) *Gente Pequeña Apariciones Apariciones Mayores *Episodios de Hora de Aventura (excepto en los siguientes) Apariciones Menores *"Fionna y Cake" *"Gracias" *"BMO en Blanco y Negro" *"Dama y Arcoiris" *"Te Recuerdo" *"Jake El Papá" *"Calabozo Misterioso" *"Simon y Marcy" *"BMO Extraviado" *"El Pretendiente" *"Terminó La Fiesta, Isla de Señorita" *"Un Ultimo Trabajo" *"La Bruja del Cielo" (sin diálogo) *"Mal Momento" (sin diálogo) *"Lemonhope Part 1" *"Lemonhope Part 2" *"Cara Triste" (sin diálogo) *"Little Brother" (Temporada 6) (sin diálogo) *"Thanks for the Crabapples, Giuseppe" (Temporada 6) Episodios Ausentes *"Muchachito Malo" *"The Prince Who Wanted Everything" (Temporada 6) *"Princess Day" (Temporada 6) Curiosidades *En el corto de animación, Finn fue originalmente llamado Pen, un nombre que recibió del director de la serie, productor y creador, Pendleton Ward, a quien suelen llamar Pen. *En el Comic #9 Finn afirma que le gustaban mucho los lápices de tinta (Pen en inglés) que por eso decidió que los demás lo llamaran Pen. *El aún tiene la caja musical de su madre Margaret y toca su canción de cuna cuando no pueden dormir, como se ve en "Jake Contra Mi-Miau".http://es.horadeaventura.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:JVSMM81.png *Finn tiene muchos aspectos parecidos a un personaje de historietas de DC Comics de los años 70's de corte post-apocalíptico, Kamandi, el Ultimo Chico de la Tierra, del Creador Jack Kirby, entre los principales aspectos que se asemeja el personaje su vesturario ambos usan un Short Azul, ambos son rubios, ambos viven en un mundo post-Apocalíptico, son los últimos humanos existentes, ambos tienen aventuras alrededor del mundo (Finn en Ooo, Kamandi en los restos de las ruinas de Tierra) y ambos luchan con seres que parecen lógicamente que sólo podrían existir en una historia de cuentos de hadas o de ciencia ficción (Zombies, Mutantes, etc.,) tienen de compañero de aventuras animales (Finn Con Jake, Kamandi con el Doctor Cannus) y que ambos son huérfanos. Probablemente, el autor de la serie animada haya tomado aspectos para el personaje de dicho cómic que le inspiraron en parte la creación del personaje y su mundo. *Le gusta hacer listas para recordar cosas, como se ve en "El Verdadero Tú" y "Cinco Fabulas Cortas". *En el episodio "Lacayo", Finn le cuenta a Marceline que Jake le dijo que él nació de una calabaza o repollo. *Al parecer Finn no se corta tan seguido las uñas, como se demuestra en "Locos en la Red". *Él vio a Marceline desnuda en, "El Closet de Marceline". *En el juego Leyendas de Ooo, se ve que Finn tiene un telescopio que se utiliza para espiar a la Dulce Princesa. *Finn tiene una colección de ojos de vidrio, tal y como se muestra en el episodio "Danzarín". *Según Jake él aún llora, cuando hace popo (en "Recuerdos en la Montaña"). *En España, antes de que se estrenara la serie, el anuncio decía que Finn es un "Chico de doce años con Gorro de Conejo". Ésto es un error, ya que en realidad el Gorro de Finn representa a un oso polar. Mientras sombrero de su contraparte, Fionna si representa a un conejo. *En el episodio "Danzarin" se revela que Finn se tragó una computadora y por eso canta con voz de robot. *A pesar de ser muy joven tiene mucha fuerza mental ya que pudo resistir cuando El Lich lo intentó poseer. Se vuelve a mostrar su fuerza mental en el episodio "Congelados" ya que pudo convocar a muchas mariposas con su mente y se vuelve a mostrar su fuerza mental en el episodio "Goliad" cuando Goliad intentó leer su mente él lo bloqueó con otros pensamientos resistiendo su control mental, sin embargo, esto es dudable, ya que en "La Bruja del Cielo", se demuestra que no tienen tanta. Aunque, en el episodio la DP dijo que los había hecho madrugar demasiado y tal vez por eso no pudo resistir. *Frecuentemente Finn y Jake hablan con términos matemáticos. Sin embargo, en el episodio "Panico en la Fiesta del Palacio" se reveló que es malo para las matemáticas. *En Latinoamérica desde la 1ra temporada a la 5ta le ha a cambiado bastante la voz a su actor de doblaje (José Antonio Toledano). Esto también es muy notable en inglés, dejando a España como el único país donde su voz no evoluciona. *Como se ve en "El Calabozo de Papá", Finn llora de manera extraña; solo en situaciones devastadoras, como la muerte y el rompimiento de corazón. *Siempre tiene un sueño sobre un Orco Chamán en un elevador. *En la pagina de Cartoon Network de México lo describen como "un chico algo tonto". *En el episodio "Fantasía de Cojines" por primera vez se refiere a la Princesa Flama como su novia. *La Princesa Grumosa se siente atraída hacia él, tal y como se ve en "A Cortar el Cabello a una Mujer" y en "¡Te Tengo!". *A besado en la boca a seis chicas: a la Dulce Princesa, la Princesa Flama, la Princesa Grumosa, la Princesa Músculos, la Princesa Cangrejo y a la Princesa Lagarto. http://es.horadeaventura.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:Finn_en_el_juego.jpg *En el juego "Hora de Aventura: Hey Ice King! Why’d you steal our garbage?!" fue la primera pieza en medios de comunicación oficiales donde Finn explícitamente declara su amor por la Princesa Flama. *Finn se ha rapado la cabeza dos veces; la primera en "A Cortar el Cabello a una Mujer" para regalarle su cabello a la Bruja del Árbol y la segunda en "Davey" para tener otra identidad. *Finn ha perdido su sombrero dos veces; la primera en "¡Tú me Hiciste!" cuando el Conde de Limonagrio lo destruye con su espada de sonido, y la segunda en "Pequeñin" cuando se lo regala al Antiguo Mago Dormido Que Da la Vida. *Finn lo hace todo sin pensar, (esto se revela en el episodio "El Verdadero Tú") eso explica el por que no detuvo a la Princesa Flama para luchar con el Rey Helado cuando fue muy lejos en "Fuego y Hielo". http://es.horadeaventura.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:Sqn_5.png *Su café favorito es el de avellana como se puede ver en "Bellotopia". *Como se ve en "Dama y Arcoiris", la Dulce Princesa le implanto un GPS en su oído. *En "Fuego y Hielo" en el ultimo sueño con el Búho Cósmico resalta su mayor defecto el de su inmadurez siendo representado como un bebe con características adultas, reflejando así que es muy mayor para actuar como un niño, osea haciendo las cosas sin pensar. *Podría ser que soporte temperaturas extremas, como se ve en "El Traje de Jake" cuando Jake baja su cabeza en la lava o en "Chiclebot", cuando deja quemar su trasero en una parte de su entrenamiento. Esto puede ser debido a su relación con la Princesa Flama. *Se demuestra a lo largo de la serie que tiene muchos miedos y traumas. Algunos de ellos son: *Ser excluido de asuntos importantes por se muy joven y/o ser rechazado por sus seres queridos, a lo largo de la serie, esto se revela en el episodio "Rey Gusano" . *Al Océano (thalassophobia), como se ve en "Océanos de Miedo", "Escalofríos", "Rey Gusano", hasta el episodio "Los Últimos Deseos de Billy". *Que Jake muera, como se ve en "El Cuenta Cuentos", en "La Nueva Frontera" y demostrado en "Hijos de Marte". *La Dama Fantasma, como se ve en "Escalofrios" y en "El Baúl". Aunque luego supo que se trataba de Shoko y le perdió el miedo. *Escuchar demasiados gritos al mismo tiempo, como se ve en "Rey Gusano". *Quedarse atrapado en un lugar por siempre y nunca poder salir (en "Rey Gusano" cuando Finn dijo que se quedaría atrapado en el sueño por siempre el techo empezó a destruirse, tal y como lo dijo Jake). *El Lich, como se ve en "Amor Loco". Aunque en realidad se podría decir que es odio. *Los Payasos (coulrophobia), como se ve en "A Mi Manera" y en "El Traje de Jake". O más concretamente, en "Rey Gusano". *A pesar de ser conocido como un gran héroe, se ha dejado en claro en múltiples capítulos a través de la serie que Finn tiene un lado oscuro en distintas situaciones que van desde una gran ansia por las peleas, hasta un total apatía sin importarle cuanto daño puedan causar sus actos, ademas de ser mentalmente inestable pues se le a visto en diversas ocasiones perder la razón aunque sea momentáneamente. *Pero a pesar de todo se demuestra en varios episodios que Finn '''es muy interesado con su pureza (esto es demostrado en "La Ciudad de los Ladrones" y mostrado un breve momento en "El Enchiridion!"). *Finn a sido un "Rey" en cuatro ocasiones,en el reino duende, en el Rey Gusano (Aunque solo fue un sueño), en el Universo Alterno (Como el nuevo Rey Helado), en el episodio "El Rey Mudo" y casi se convierte en Rey en "Juegos de Amor" (Si se hubiera casado con la Princesa Slime).http://es.horadeaventura.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:Brazo_Finn.png *En varias ocasiones se hicieron referencias a que Finn perdería su brazo derecho y que sucedió en el segundo episodio de la sexta temporada "Escape From the Citadel". *En "Amor Loco", cuando Finn se imagina en el futuro, tiene un brazo robótico. *En el Universo Alterno, el Finn Alterno tiene un brazo robótico. *En Fantasía de Cojines, el Finn anciano tiene un brazo robótico-almohada. *Shoko, la vida pasada de Finn, tenía su brazo derecho robótico. *En "El Tren Calabozo" se observa que el Finn del futuro, perdió un brazo y lo reemplazo con uno robótico. *Se demuestra que '''Finn es un poco daltónico en "Hambre Roja". *El menciona que no es atractivo para las chicas, cosa que es falsa, ya que varias de las Princesas sienten un grado de atracción hacia él, como se demuestra en "Breezy".